Terra Prime (episode)
:You may also be looking for the season one episode, A Human isolationist leader threatens to destroy Starfleet Command unless all aliens leave Earth immediately. (Part 2 of 2) Summary The ''Enterprise'' crew hurries to avert disaster. John Frederick Paxton is set to fire at the Starfleet Command complex by using their verteron array. Time is running out. While T'Pol and Trip are held hostages by Paxton, Paxton shows the Vulcan-Human hybrid baby. In the meantime, the crew of Enterprise devise a plan to disguise the shuttle in a comet heading toward Mars' North pole. When the crew manages to get on the surface, the Carl Sagan Memorial Station plaque is observed. Trip has to help Paxton to fix his weapons. When Trip is caught sabotaging the weapons, Paxton orders him to be put into the detention center, from which he then escapes. When Archer, Reed, Phlox, and Mayweather infiltrate the Orpheus Mining Complex, they find Trip and team up. They manage to get into the control room, where Josiah tries to prevent Trip from shutting down the array, shooting him. Josiah is also shot and a firefight ensues between Paxton and Archer. A phase pistol shot misses and hits the window, causing the room to start to depressurize. Reed is hit. While Archer puts his mask on Trip, Paxton speaks about Henry Archer and tells Captain Archer the reason why he turned against humanity. He says it was because Henry wanted the warp five engine badly. The window at this point breaks and Paxton arms the weapon. The beam fires into the Pacific Ocean, not at San Francisco, as a result of Trip's intervention. Then, after Paxton is arrested, the crew discover that there is a Terra Prime operative on Enterprise. The crew scrambles to save Nathan Samuels from harm. When Archer finds the operative, the operative shoots himself. Meanwhile, Dr. Phlox scrambles to find a cure for the baby, named Elizabeth (for Trip's late sister) by T'Pol, who is dying due to defects in the Terra Prime doctors' attempts to reconcile Human and Vulcan DNA. Unfortunately, Phlox is unable to save the girl; the leaders of the soon-to-be-incorporated Coalition of Planets later request to attend her funeral. .]] Later, Trip arrives in T'Pol's quarters; though they are both still mourning their devastating loss, Trip tells T'Pol that Phlox has determined that the flaws in the cloning process are correctable, and that in the future, Humans and Vulcans could have a child. In an ironic turn for the woman who refused to shake his hand when they first met, T'Pol takes the sobbing Trip's hand in hers as they sit together. Memorable Quotes "There's nothing normal about it." "She's not an *it*!" : - Paxton and Trip, discussing Elizabeth "You can't stop it from firing, I locked it." : - John Frederick Paxton "She's dying." : - T'Pol "Terra Prime... forever." : - John Frederick Paxton's final words on screen. "There are protesters chanting outside the Andorian embassy... and they're using words that aren't in the universal translator." : - Ambassador Thoris "Hello. I'm your mother. You're going to need a name." : - T'Pol, to baby Elizabeth "Well, that was fun. Can we do it again?" : - Malcolm Reed, after the shuttlepod follows the comet into the atmosphere "32!" "''Hmm?" "This is the 32nd planet I've set foot on!" "248!" : - '''Malcolm Reed and Phlox, after getting out of the shuttlepod on Mars' surface "When you invited me to join this crew, I thought it would be an interesting...diversion, for a few months...some time away from the complications of family - which on Denobula can be extremely complicated. I didn't expect to gain another family...it hurts as if she were my child." : - Dr. Phlox, breaking the bad news about Elizabeth to Archer "Up until about 100 years ago, there was one question that burned in every human, that made us study the stars and dream of traveling to them. Are we alone? Our generation is privileged to know the answer to that question. We are all explorers driven to know what's over the horizon, what's beyond our own shores. And yet the more I've experienced, the more I've learned that no matter how far we travel, or how fast we get there, the most profound discoveries are not necessarily beyond that next star. They're within us, woven into the threads that bind us, all of us, to each other. A final frontier begins in this hall. Let's explore it together." : - Captain Archer Background Information * Gary Graham (Ambassador Soval) and Eric Pierpoint (Harris) were previously regulars on the television series together. They played Matt Sykes and George Francisco, respectively. Interestingly, here their roles are reversed: Graham plays an alien while Pierpoint plays a human. * Manny Coto originally pushed to have the short, gold-skinned species from attend the Coalition of Planets conference, but it proved too expensive. He named the species Ithenite which was mentioned in before. * This episode originally aired on the same night as the series finale, * Ambassador Thoris was originally intended to be Shran, but the producers decided they wanted him in "These Are the Voyages..." instead, so they wrote him out of the script. * This is the final appearance of Ambassador Soval (Gary Graham) on the series. * An original version of the script had T'Pol singing a lullaby in Vulcan to her baby, when she says "Hello, I am your mother." * This is the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise that is actually set in the 22nd century, as the series' finale, "These Are the Voyages...", is set in the year 2370. * Among the items from this episode which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay is a pair of LCARS style button boards. Links and references Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Commander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Harry Groener as Nathan Samuels *Gary Graham as Vulcan Ambassador Soval *Eric Pierpoint as Harris *Adam Clark as Josiah *Peter Mensah as Daniel Greaves *Johanna Watts as Gannet Brooks *Derek Magyar as Commander Kelby *Joel Swetow as Andorian Ambassador Thoris Special Guest Appearance By *Peter Weller as John Frederick Paxton Co-Stars *Josh Holt as Ensign Masaro *Amy Rohren as Tactical Officer Uncredited Co-Stars *Nancy Avila as a Starfleet commodore *Daphney Dameraux as **Alien ambassador **Operations division ensign *Amy Earhart as a Vulcan delegate *Nikki Flux as a Denobulan ambassador *Glen Hambly as **Operations division ensign **Andorian delegate *Dieter Hornemann as a Vulcan delegate *Chase Hoyt as a Starfleet lieutenant *John Jurgens as an operations division crewman *Mark Major as a Rigelian ambassador *Woody Porter as a Rear admiral *Pablo Soriano as a Tellarite delegate *Trey Stokes as a Tellarite delegate *Ator Tamras as a science division ensign *Unknown actor as a Tellarite delegate Stunt double *Shawn Crowder as a stunt double for Connor Trinneer References alien; atmosphere; Berlin; Carl Sagan Memorial Station; coffee; dome city; Fleet Operations Center; gene; Gravity; Green, Phillip; hospital; hull plating; inertial damper; inter-species reproduction; ion; Mars; Mars Heritage Site; Mars Historical Preservation Society; NASA; nausea; organic waste bag; oxygen; Rigelian gene therapy; Sagan, Carl; San Francisco Bay; Sojourner; Taggart's Syndrome; terraforming; Utopia colony; verteron array; World War III; Xindi; Xindi attack |next= }} cs:Terra Prime (epizoda) de:Terra Prime (Episode) es:Terra Prime nl:Terra Prime (aflevering) Category:ENT episodes